Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display panel, a method of manufacturing the display panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent device has advantageous characteristics such as active luminescence, wide angle of view, high contrast, quick response speed and the like, and thus is known as the new generation of display technology and gets more and more attention. The organic EL (Electroluminescent) device, however, is sensitive to external environment, especially side infiltration of moisture, which often results in attenuation in life of the device. Thus, an urgent problem to be solved is how to seal an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) device in order to effectively avoid side infiltration of moisture.
For example, for a top-emitting OLED device, a dam &fill type package structure (as shown in FIG. 1) which is more adjustable in gap is widely applied. However, it is required that filler used in the package structure has high light transmittance, which limits selection of materials for the filler. Many filler materials of high water resistance/water absorption could not be applied in conventional package structures due to their lower light transmittance. On the other hand, a filler material which has both of high light transmittance and high water resistance/water absorption is very rare. In addition, corners of a display region of a display panel are generally weak regions of the whole display panel and are susceptive to external environment. Thus, there is a need to construct appropriate and effective package structures by using different characteristics of materials.